la ultima mision -antes del amor-
by setsunicci
Summary: Fairy Tail tiene que pasar por una gran misión, como el gremio unido que son, antes de poder seguir con todas sus tareas cotidianas. Lo que envuelve a los chicos en un peligroso caminar, el cual, les exige que den lo máximo de cada uno para llegar a terminar la misión. Se les exige coraje, compañerismo y fuerza. ¿Podrán salir intactos, sin ningún rasguño? ¿Se recuperara...?


**Prologo**

Era un día gris, nublado y una tormenta golpeaba la ciudad. Este no era el mejor día, pero no había momento que perder, debíamos terminar con "la última misión". Me costaba creer lo que estaba pasando, pero era la realidad. Debíamos seguir adelante. Era duro, era des animador, pero sobre todo; era doloroso. Para mí: un verdadero infierno.

–No puedo más…- susurre dejando escapar un débil aliento junto a mis palabras, estando a punto de caer, pero Gajeel me sostuvo firmemente de la cintura, ayudándome a caminar el resto del largo camino.

Todo el gremio lucia una cara sin emoción, triste, sin gracia y pálida. No éramos capaces de sonreír ni por cortesía…realmente esto nos golpeo en lo más profundo. Aun no podía creerlo... sentía que esto, de alguna forma, me afectaba más que al resto. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, e incluso el caminar, me hacía dudar si lograría seguir con vida. –No puedo…- volví a susurra y sentí como la mano de Gajeel me tomaba, de la cintura, con más fuerza y me apegaba a él. Intente mirarlo a la cara, pero no fui capaz de soportar ver la tristeza en los ojos de alguno de mis compañeros. Tenía miedo y mi pecho sufría de un intenso dolor.

–Vamos Lucy.- me dijo Gajeel sacándome de mis pensamientos. –confió en que podemos continuar. No importa si, pronto, tengo que llevarte entre mis brazos, pero llegaremos al final de este camino.- afirmo mientras miraba decidió hacia el frente. – Terminaremos esta última misión…- dijo cortando la oración cuando sintió que, yo, perdía el ritmo del caminar. Mis pies se estaban volviendo, poco a poco, torpes y poco confiables.

Todos íbamos empapados. Mi cuerpo estaba tan helado que dentro de poco dejaría de sentir mis dedos. Mi cara estaba pálida y, supongo, que al igual que el resto, yo también lucia unas marcadas ojeras negras. –Gajeel, yo no…- intente decir pero el hombre me tomo rápidamente entre sus brazos y, con una mirada decidida, continuo su marcha. – ¡Llegaremos al final de este encargo!- exclamo con pesar en sus palabras, pero aun así demostraba lo decidido que estaba y la necesidad que tenia de cumplir con acompañar a su camarada hasta las últimas.

Entre los brazos de Gajeel me sentía una inútil, pero agradecía que me cargara ya que no me quedaban fuerzas. Mire a mi alrededor y vi como todos iban serios, algunos tomados de las manos y otros lloraban silenciosamente. Mire hacia el norte de nuestro caminar y mi corazón se apretó profundamente. Gajeel se dio cuenta de que volvería a quebrantarme y, rápidamente, empujo mi cabeza contra su pecho. –no puedes llorar Lucy, tienes que ser fuerte.- me dijo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, las lagrimas volvían a escapar de mis ojos y, ahora, estaban mojando su pecho…aunque, realmente, mis lagrimas no serian visibles antes el resto de los que estamos haciendo esta ultima caminata; ya que la lluvia había empapado por completo nuestras ropas de funeral.

Los cielos lloraban junto a nosotros.

Al llegar al fin de la caminata; Grey, Gildarts, Elfman, Freed, Laxus y el maestro Makarov dejaron caer suavemente una lapida, que cargaron durante todo el camino, sobre el pasto. Todos nos pusimos alrededor de este, formando un gran círculo perfecto.

-¿puedes mantenerte de pie?- me pregunto Gajeel y yo asentí. Me ayudo a mantenerme de pie, manteniéndome tomada de la cintura; realmente era de mucha ayuda.

Mire a todos y intente sonreír pero no pude, realmente no podía…no hubiera podido sonreír en ese momento, incluso, si el mismo Natsu me lo pedía.

Al fin habíamos llegado… al lugar en donde perdimos a nuestro gran camarada….como me dolía recordar todo eso. Apenas habían pasado dos años y me dolía como si hubiese sido ayer, porque fue hace poco que perdimos las esperanzas de encontrarlo con vida…de aquel día, nadie recuerda lo sucedido; a excepción de mi. Natsu fue envestido por un gran dragón…pero nunca murió….solo desapareció junto con la mitológica criatura. –Lucy…- me trajo de regreso Jageel, cuando era ya mi turno de dejar una flor en la tumba de…

Tome la flor que tenía en mi cabello, la bese y me acerque suavemente; apoyada por Erza, quien me acompañaba sosteniéndome del brazo derecho. Deje la flor sobre la lapida que marcaba este lugar, en donde ocurrió todo aquel tormento, como la tumba de Natsu Dragneel; el salamander, nuestro compañero de Fairy Tail… y mi único amor.

- descansa en paz.- susurre haciendo una pequeña dogesa frente a la tumba. Luego todos volvimos a nuestros lugares. La tumba de Natsu estaba repleta de flores…tal vez, como a él le hubiera gustado. Todos nos quedamos allí, guardando segundos, minutos y horas de silencio.

La tormenta seguía cayendo sobre nuestras cabezas, pero aquello no se comparaba con lo que vivía en mi corazón. Sentía como estaba dejando ir al único amor que tuve, sentí como me exigían a dejarlo allí. Era como si me forzaran a ello, pero no podía…no podía, ni puedo; dejarte de amar… te amo Natsu Dragneel


End file.
